Blame it on the Moon
by lyiint
Summary: Who was to blame for the change in their relationhship? Blame it on the moon.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the Inuyasha franchise, that all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I just like to borrow them from time to time to play with. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Warning: **This story is rated MATURE for homoerotic adult sexual situations, including incest. Read at your own risk and please do not leave any immature comments about yaoi.

**Blame It on the Moon**

Sesshoumaru joined Inuyasha's group roughly at the beginning of the waxing of the crescent moon. He hadn't really wanted to join his half-brother's rag-tag pack of humans and one immature full demon, but Naraku was becoming bolder, gaining far too much power. So, in the interest of defeating the vile half-demon, Sesshoumaru had agreed to combine their forces.

He still wasn't pleased about the arrangement, even if he had agreed to it, and spent as much time on his own and away from the group as possible. At first this seemed to suit his brother and companions just as well, but on the evening that the moon attained her first quarter, Inuyasha approached him as he stood gazing over the small lake they had decided to camp by for the night.

The demon lord stood on a small knoll amidst the tall slender stems of white rush which grew in abundance along the shoreline and ignored his brother who stood behind him and slightly to the left.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, scuffing his feet and looking anywhere but at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru turned his head enough so that he could look at his younger brother over his shoulder. They had promised a truce, and as irritated as Sesshoumaru was to be disturbed, he would honor that.

"Looking at the lake," the demon lord replied plainly, before turning his head and doing just that.

Sesshoumaru could hear his brother shuffling around behind him, could almost feel the frown that was sure to be on the younger male's face and fully expected that Inuyasha would leave. He was slightly surprised when Inuyasha stepped forward to stand beside him.

Sesshoumaru was somewhat impressed that the hanyou stood nearly as quietly as himself while the two brothers watched the fireflies dance over the tall grass and listened to the frogs sing amongst the reeds for some hours. Neither Inu talked to the other, but they both found the shared quiet and tolerance between them to be a pleasant novelty.

After that, Inuyasha would stand watch with his brother most nights while the humans slept peacefully in their blankets around the warmth of the fire. At first, there was little to no conversation, but eventually Inuyasha would begin to speak. Mostly he would talk about their hunt for Naraku or the jewel shards, but sometimes about mundane complaints and irritations of the day.

Sesshoumaru said little in return, but he would listen patiently, nodding slightly or blinking his eyes at the right moments which seemed to encourage the hanyou to speak more often and on more varied topics. As the gibbous moon waxed into her fullness, Sesshoumaru found he looked forward to these times with his brother, that he even enjoyed listening to the cadence of Inuyasha's voice while he grumbled about their lack of success or chattered proudly about his group's accomplishments.

Sesshoumaru didn't explore these new benign feelings concerning his brother, they just were and like everything else in Sesshoumaru's life, they were simply accepted.

This may have gone on this way indefinitely, but Inuyasha, always one to not be satisfied with the status quo, changed things yet again between them on the night when the moon was at her fullest.

As per their normal routine, Sesshoumaru had left the camp as soon as Rin had settled into her blankets. He found a comfortable spot on the ground, resting his back against a tree and waited as the sun and moon exchanged their respective watches in the sky. Sesshoumaru stared up, unblinking, until it got dark enough that he could see the stream of stars begin to twinkle and sparkle around the moon as if they were courtiers come to pay homage to their queen.

Inuyasha stayed behind with his friends for a while before leaving the campsite to join his brother. When he found his older brother, he couldn't help but stop in wonder as the moonlight played across Sesshoumaru's features, gently caressing his face and stroking through his hair, highlighting all that was beautiful about the older demon in a way that was beyond the description of beauty.

"Inuyasha, are you just going to stand there and stare," Sesshoumaru said, never looking away from the magnificence of the night sky.

"No," Inuyasha retorted while a light blush flashed across his cheeks. "Keh, I wasn't staring anyway," he denied, stepping towards his half-brother and then settling himself on the grass beside the full demon.

He glanced up to see what had Sesshoumaru so enthralled, and while he agreed it was a pretty sight; it wasn't anything he hadn't seen a million times already. Instead, he found his eyes kept returning to his brother, trying to study his features without the older demon noticing.

Sesshoumaru knew his brother was casting him furtive, inquisitive glances, but choose to ignore it. They had been at odds with each other for so long that it seemed only natural that the half-demon would be curious about him now that they had attained a semblance of peace, so the demon lord paid Inuyasha's surreptitious fleeting looks no mind. Instead, he closed his eyes and just enjoyed the unbroken quiet, basking in the light of the moon.

After some time, Sesshoumaru heard Inuyasha shift his position and even with his eyes closed, he knew his younger brother had moved to sit in front of his crossed legs. He made no move to acknowledge that anything had changed and so still was he, that Inuyasha was fooled into thinking that his demon brother was fully asleep.

Inuyasha's ears flicked back and forth while he openly stared at his brother's face. Sesshoumaru's breathing was deep and slow and he looked so peaceful that for a moment, Inuyasha wondered if his brother was truly a demon. With the moonlight near glowing off his flawless skin it seemed as if he could be some otherworldly creature that was so far beyond what humans or even a hanyou could comprehend.

And those marks.

Inuyasha stared at the twin stripes that traveled across his brother's cheekbones and the crescent moon that adorned his forehead like some jewel embedded in a crown. It was the first time he had ever noticed that they were different colors. The moon marking was a deep blue while the marks on his cheeks were a bright magenta. Not to be forgotten were the red markings on each eyelid, reminding Inuyasha of the colors Kagome would apply to her eyelids. It did give the demon a more feminine appearance, but then Sesshoumaru's features were not overly masculine to start with.

Inuyasha was overcome with the desire to touch those markings and so intent was he on his explorations and scrutiny of his brother's demonic heritage, that at first he didn't notice the two amber eyes gazing at him. When he did, he stopped his hand, his fingers a mere inch from touching the magenta stripes on his sibling's face while he stared back into those golden eyes.

Sesshoumaru didn't seem to be angry. Inuyasha felt no build up of his brother's intimidating energy in the air so it didn't seem like his sibling was going to go demonic on his ass. Inuyasha decided to take a chance, so still looking into Sesshoumaru's eyes, he let his fingers close the distance and gently trace those two stripes.

Sesshoumaru didn't even flinch and did nothing more than let his lids partially close at the pleasant feeling. He really should not encourage this kind of intimacy between himself and his brother. Inuyasha was taking far too much liberty with his person, but the demon lord was always at his most calm during the time of the full moon. Her rays were a balm to his inner youkai, inundating him with extra power. Best of all, his emotions which he kept in heavy shackles within him so no one even knew they were there, calmed and settled; relieving the effort it took for him to maintain his impassiveness.

Inuyasha probably would have been surprised to find out that the cold, emotionless face Sesshoumaru showed was a façade. One honed by years of practice and training to bring honor to his father as Inu no Taisho's heir. To Sesshoumaru, his station demanded nothing less, and a lord that lost control of himself would lose control of his lands and lose the respect of those who dwelled there and counted on him to keep a cool head.

Inuyasha brought his other hand up to touch the markings on Sesshoumaru's other cheek and if one were to walk by, it would seem as if the half-demon was cradling the full demon's face.

Inuyasha could feel no differences in the skin between where his brother's markings were and the pale skin where they were not. They didn't feel warmer or softer or anything really, but he could tell Sesshoumaru enjoyed his touch. That knowledge surprised the younger Inu. Normally, Sesshoumaru looked down on him for being a hanyou and never failed to make sure Inuyasha knew it. Inuyasha had heard every insult from his brother's mouth over the years, and even within the last week Sesshoumaru had criticized him again for his human blood. But here, now, he was allowing a filthy hanyou to touch him.

Inuyasha pulled back, dropping his hands and sitting on his haunches, looking at his half-sibling with his head cocked to the side in curiosity. Why could he never understand his brother? Just when he thought he had the full demon figured out, he did something else that contradicted what Inuyasha believed about him. Truce notwithstanding, Sesshoumaru was being far too genial in this instance.

"Are you sick or something?" Inuyasha asked, sniffing the air lightly for any tell tale scents of illness. He caught a slightly musky odor that wasn't unpleasant, but had no idea what it might mean.

"No," Sesshoumaru replied, opening his eyes and fully gazing at his younger sibling.

It seemed that Inuyasha had no idea of the effect his gentle caresses had had on him. Sesshoumaru found his brother's touch, not only pleasant, but arousing as well. It had been a long time since Sesshoumaru had relations with another, and being a full demon he had no qualms over gender or familial relationship. Siblings often shared their bodies with each other in certain clans as a method of bonding. The wolf packs were notorious for great orgies amongst their pack members, connecting them to each other closer than family or lovers combined. The entire band would raise any resulting offspring, all of them accepting the role of parents to any of the children born to the pack. The great dog clans were no different, but they tended to choose only one or two others to share such intimacies with, rather than the free-for-alls of their ookami brethren.

"But since you have slaked your curiosity about me, it is only fair that I do the same," Sesshoumaru stated, leaning forward and reaching his fingers towards the white triangles that topped Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha jerked back slightly in startlement, his ears flicking back against his head. Sesshoumaru stopped his forward movement, much as Inuyasha had done with him and raised an elegant eyebrow in challenge with his hand still reaching towards his brother's furry appendages.

Inuyasha scowled and straightened his shoulders, glaring back defiantly while his ears perked.

Sesshoumaru smirked. Really, his brother was just too easy to provoke. The demon lord touched one soft ear gently, watching as his brother tensed at the contact.

Inuyasha was sure his ear was going to be pulled and tugged by Sesshoumaru, the same as what everyone else did to them. Kagome and the others may not have meant to cause him discomfort, but Inuyasha's ears had always been sensitive and his friends' friendly, but clumsy manipulations had always left them feeling sore and aching. So he was pleasantly surprised when his older brother caressed them kindly and with care, as if he knew to be careful.

Sesshoumaru was gratified when he saw Inuyasha's shoulders relax and heard the soft sigh of gratitude escape his lips while he continued to pet and explore his sibling's hanyou heritage. The puppy ear was warm and soft; silky fur on the outside and warm, soft skin on the inside. The full demon could see the intricate small veins criss-crossing under skin of the inner ear and he brushed his thumb across them, watching as they filled with blood causing the inside of Inuyasha's ears to pink up.

"Interesting," Sesshoumaru breathed a bit huskily, enjoying the way that his brother reacted to his touch.

Inuyasha noticed that scent again, stronger this time and more fragrant. His nose twitched as he tried to inhale more of that intoxicating odor. He felt his foot start to twitch of its own accord, especially when Sesshoumaru scratched at the base of ear just so and he tilted his head, stretching closer to his brother to make sure the full demon knew to continue.

Sesshoumaru chuckled low in his throat, the sound reverberating like a rich, throbbing growl. The sound coursed through Inuyasha causing a shiver of exhilaration to travel down his spine.

Sesshoumaru had Inuyasha practically purring in his lap and he could resist no longer. He carded his claws through his brother's hair, moving his hand to the back of the hanyou's head where he cradled it and brought Inuyasha's face closer to his. He gave the younger Inu a chaste little kiss on the mouth and then pulled back to gauge his otouto's reaction.

Inuyasha stared back with large, blinking eyes that registered nothing but total shock. "Wh-what the hell are you doing?" the hanyou questioned incredulously in a frustratingly squeaky voice.

"You don't like it?" Sesshoumaru asked, still holding the hanyou to him. He noticed that his younger brother was not struggling to free himself and took that as a good sign.

Inuyasha flushed pink, his lips still tingling pleasantly where Sesshoumaru had kissed him. "We're brothers, we definitely shouldn't be doing this," the hanyou replied, lowering his voice and glancing around as if he feared his companions would jump out from the bushes.

"Says who?" Sesshoumaru queried. "Your humans?" The demon lord scoffed. "We are demons and do not need to be constrained by the taboos of humans." He quickly kissed Inuyasha again.

"Wait, wait," Inuyasha yelped, squirming a bit in Sesshoumaru's hold. For a guy with only one arm, the bastard sure could hold on.

"Are you afraid, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked with a mocking lilt to his voice. "Afraid of your demons desires? There is nothing wrong with this, otouto," Sesshoumaru continued in a soft voice. "And if you listen to your instincts, you'll know this to be the truth."

Inuyasha swallowed nervously, feeling like he standing at a crossroad and being unsure of which way to travel. It really hadn't felt wrong and, in fact, something inside of him seemed to be crying out for the acceptance and connection that Sesshoumaru was offering. This feeling was warring with what he had been taught amongst the humans of the village. Being with a man was looked down upon as being unnatural. Being with one's own flesh and blood was tantamount to a sin against nature and Buddha.

Sesshoumaru took advantage of Inuyasha's indecisiveness and rained small, gentle kisses on his lips, chin and throat.

Inuyasha stiffened, putting his hands firmly on Sesshoumaru's chest as if he was going to push him away. Sesshoumaru continued his ministrations, never rushing, just kissing and nipping softly.

In the end, Inuyasha's eyes closed and his body sagged against his brothers. Tentatively, the hanyou encircled Sesshoumaru's shoulders with his arms.

Sesshoumaru went back to kissing Inuyasha on the mouth, thrilled that the hanyou was responding. He slipped his tongue into Inuyasha's mouth and groaned as Inuyasha hesitantly responded in kind, the tip of their tongues touching and causing hot fire to ignite inside the full demon.

Sesshoumaru deepened the kiss, rolling Inuyasha's head to the side to better explore the depths of Inuyasha's mouth. The hanyou gave a small noise of want and Sesshoumaru held him even closer, moving to tip his younger brother back onto the grass.

They pulled apart, both just gazing at each other. Inuyasha's heart was tripping faster than when he was in battle from the excitement and nervousness.

Sesshoumaru leaned down again and began to devour Inuyasha's lips, running his one hand over the side of the half demons body. Inuyasha responded greedily, kissing back aggressively and Sesshoumaru shifted so that he could sneak his hand into the hanyou's hakamas since his sibling was distracted.

Before Inuyasha knew what was happening, a warm hand had a hold of his nearly erect member. The hanyou's reaction was immediate and powerful. His hips flexed and a cry of pleasurable shock spilled from his mouth without him even thinking about it.

Sesshoumaru grinned and then nipped his brother's swollen bottom lip and began to move his hand slowly, but Inuyasha only reacted more strongly, panting and squirming on the grass. Sesshoumaru gripped a little tighter and moved his hand faster, giving in to his siblings gasping pleas.

Inuyasha couldn't believe how much more stimulating it was to have someone else do this to him. He felt so much pleasure that his mind went totally blank and his breathing became rough and uneven.

Sesshoumaru left Inuyasha's lips, nibbling his way down the side of his neck and then using his teeth to open Inuyasha's fire rat robe enough so he could access one the buds of Inuyasha's nipples with his tongue.

"Fuck! Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha cried out, scrabbling at his brother's back with his claws, his young virgin body reaching its limit. "I'm…I'm gonna cum!"

"Feel free, otouto, this is only the beginning," Sesshoumaru purred around the pert nipple at his mouth. He began to stroke Inuyasha roughly while teasing at the erect nipple with his tongue and fangs.

Inuyasha's body began to crackle as if it was filling with lightning and it wasn't long before a hot feeling raced though his body and he soaked Sesshoumaru's hand with his seed.

Inuyasha collapsed back onto the ground, spent and breathing heavily. Opening his eyes, he saw Sesshoumaru licking the semen off his fingers and claws. He couldn't take his eyes off of the older demon and he felt himself grow hard again when Sesshoumaru returned his stare with one smoldering with passion.

Sesshoumaru smirked disarmingly when he noticed the change in his brother's body, surprising the hanyou yet again. It was the first time he had ever seen his normally cold brother look so flirtatious. Before he could fully appreciate this new expression, Sesshoumaru slid down Inuyasha's body, pulling the fire rat coat open, yanking the hakamas completely off and then taking Inuyasha into his mouth.

A new type of pleasure coursed through Inuyasha when Sesshoumaru's tongue lathed him from root to tip and he felt he was going to go crazy with the sensation of it. Inuyasha's member swelled further inside Sesshoumaru's mouth as the demon lord sucked him down, opening his throat and cleanly swallowing him whole.

Inuyasha couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene before him. The moon stared down in seeming approval, her light spilling around them, sparkling in Sesshoumaru's long hair which fell in soft waves on Inuyasha's belly and hips. "Wait, stop," Inuyasha panted. "Take your clothes off too, I want to see you."

Sesshoumaru released Inuyasha's manhood with an erotic wet sound and began to remove his armor and clothing while the hanyou watched breathlessly while slender pale skin was being revealed to him. Sesshoumaru's body was narrower than Inuyasha's and looked slight, but his muscles were lean and full of power, his manhood erect and proud with a slight curve. Everything about the full demon was well balanced and perfect.

Honeyed golden eyes blazed down at the young hanyou for a moment before Sesshoumaru knelt between Inuyasha's legs and nuzzled his head between his trembling thighs, taking his younger brother's member back into his mouth and devouring him.

Inuyasha was, for the first time in his life, fully at the mercy of Sesshoumaru and if the demon lord had wanted to kill him in that moment, Inuyasha would have happily died. Just as he began to feel his release building to the breaking point, Sesshoumaru stopped and sat up, lifting Inuyasha's legs and opening him wider.

Inuyasha moaned loudly when he felt Sesshoumaru's tongue circle the small bud of his entrance and pre-cum leaked from the tip of his manhood. The hanyou gripped his brother's head while his own thrashed back and forth on the ground. He was so close to cumming, but Sesshoumaru held him on the brink, just using his tongue enough to soften and prepare the muscles of Inuyasha's opening, but not overwhelming him with pleasure.

Sesshoumaru touched his finger to the now wet opening and slowly penetrated the hanyou, stretching and opening him up as gently as possible.

For a moment, Inuyasha felt like he wouldn't be able to breath from the pressure invading him and he felt a momentary bit of panic.

"Do not hold your breath," Sesshoumaru instructed in a whisper. "Blow out slowly."

Inuyasha nodded and let the air whistle out of his lungs and felt Sesshoumaru push his finger all the way in, in one smooth advance. His brother continued to thrust his finger in and out of him carefully until he felt the muscles relax.

Adding a second finger, Sesshoumaru repeated the shallow thrusting of his fingers, waiting for Inuyasha to relax again before adding one more so that three of his fingers were filling his sibling's insides.

Inuyasha wasn't sure if he was feeling pleasure or pain now. It was a sensation he had never felt before and so he had nothing to compare it with. He only knew he wanted it to continue.

After a few moments when Inuyasha was beginning to enjoy the feeling zipping through him, Sesshoumaru withdrew his fingers and rearranged himself so his lower body was pressed close to Inuyasha.

The demon lord looked down at his brother and when Inuyasha nodded, he positioned his own rock hard member and pushed carefully forwards until he was all the way inside the hanyou.

To his credit, Inuyasha did not whine when he felt Sesshoumaru fill him to the breaking point. He hung onto his brother's shoulders tightly, drawing blood from the tips of his claws as they embedded themselves into the pale skin of the demon.

"Take deep breath's, otouto," Sesshoumaru said gently, knowing that this was causing his brother pain, but it was pain he hoped to turn into the most heavenly bliss in just a few moments.

Tears pricked at the corners of Inuyasha's eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He breathed deeply just as Sesshoumaru had told him and he felt his body relax around the hard shaft inside him.

Sesshoumaru waited patiently until Inuyasha was ready before he started to move in and out of his brother's body. Slowly at first and then with greater speed and force when he knew his hanyou was used to his length and girth.

Inuyasha felt a jolt of intense pleasure, and then again and again whenever Sesshoumaru thrust into him. The pain was soon swallowed up by this ecstasy and Inuyasha couldn't stop moaning.

By this time, Sesshoumaru was breathing rapidly and pounding into his brother relentlessly, allowing his emotions free rein as he took both Inuyasha and himself to the very height of pleasure.

With matching cries, they both found their release together, holding each other tightly as their orgasms shook through them.

Sesshoumaru collapsed onto his hanyou lover and buried his face into the crook of Inuyasha's neck, sighing deeply in contentment. Inuyasha too, was feeling lethargic and sleepy. The half demon knew that whatever befell them in the future that he would no longer be alone. Sesshoumaru had gone from being his tolerated half-brother to something even more than a lover and he felt something inside him change because of it.

The moon nodded her head, dipping lower and lower, while the two demons closed their eyes and slept wrapped around each other; a lasting peace now between them. Whatever was waiting for them tomorrow, they would face it together.


End file.
